


Emotions Are Flavorful

by TailaBlu



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailaBlu/pseuds/TailaBlu
Summary: A just-for-fun writing exercise where I try to imagine different emotions as different meats. This is in the order of emotions I have done.





	1. can humans smell fear?

Can humans smell fear?

I can taste fear. It's very... bitter. Not as bitter as anger, and very difficult to keep down. If you mix it with anger you get something very bitter and difficult to understand. Disgust. You have difficulty swallowing it, you know? The more you try to get it down, the more it tries to climb back up. It tastes so bitter that it is comparable to the bile that rises right before vomiting.


	2. anger is spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger.

Anger is spicy, bitter, and sour, all at once. It is very unpleasant, but its texture is very... strong. It makes you feel tougher for getting through its own toughness. When you sink your teeth into its meatiness, it bites back slightly, and mocks you with its hardness. Perhaps it's a little like jerky.


	3. effervescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joy.

Joy tastes exhuberant. Effervescent. Overflowing with flavor and fervor, it powers you, it gives you more than enough energy, and you savor every moment it's within your mouth. It's sweet, it's airy and light, it doesn't weigh down on you or make you feel bad for enjoying its presence in your stomach. You feel warmer after eating it, in the face and in the body. You lap up some of the honeysuckle it leaves behind after you finish eating it.


	4. lo, sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness.

Sadness. Lo, sadness. It is a very heavy meal, sometimes it lingers in your stomach much longer than you would ever reasonably need it to because it clashed horribly with the chemicals in your stomach and turned into a 6-months-or-more depression. All of the other food passes, but this Depression, it lingers and feels heavy not only in your stomach but all over your body. It drags you down heavily, it demands so much of you, sometimes it even saps the ability to taste other emotions from you until you are numb, damaged, and alone. It's somewhat dangerous, sometimes it can even fool you into thinking it's Anger or Fear, but believe me it is still Depression. Once you get it, it's like a tumor that manifests in the brain and switches between being benign and malignant. You will always be painstakingly aware of which is which.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got off-track with this one, but I also think it's fine where it is.


	5. acquired taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pity.

Pity is an acquired taste. It shows up in all sorts of different places, and it is usually very greasy and difficult to handle. Looking at it makes you think about the animal it could've been before it was on a plate. Was it a squirrel? A rabbit? Something else small and visibly prey? The morsel is very tiny, it looks as if it couldn't fill even an inch of your stomach. You crave it, though. Eating it makes the people around you look at you in a specific way. They're more likely to aid you, in judgement of your tiny meal. Even though looking down at it is unpleasant, and the flavors are all too fleeting, and the duty of cleaning your face and hands off afterward is a duty with much annoyance, the payload of the effort is what you're after. Perhaps if they see you pitying, they, too, will pity.


	6. sour and unpleasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rejection.

Rejection is sour and unpleasant from the getgo, its stench is remarkable in that you loathe it from the moment your nose sends the signals to your brain to process it. In that tiny, indiscernable amount of time, your curiosity turns into bitter hatred of it. Looking at it makes your stomach turn. Its outside is pallid and disgusting, worse than a corpse. The meat is obviously unhealthy, and yet you're supposed to taste it. When you cut it, it bleeds. It bleeds, and the blood is dark and almost black in coloration. Or maybe it's just the blood clashing against the pallid discoloring, you aren't sure anymore. When you taste it, you want to spit it out. It tastes worse than Anger, worse than Pity, worse than Fear, worse than Disgust, so much so that it flashes you back to tasting Disgust, and makes you consider it a delicacy in comparison. Your tongue glides against slimy, discolored meat, and the goopy blood it secretes. It has clots in it, and its iron taste is twisted against the horrible slimy disgustingness that is Rejection. Swallowing down the meat feels like an incredible task, in that it is so impossible that only the strongest of people can swallow it down. You want it out of your mouth so, so badly. You want it out of your sight, because just thinking of the way the meat looked and smelled when you first encountered it makes you want to hurl. This is the type of meat that makes you happy to be able to experience disgust. It makes you happy to know that you have an emotion that alerts you when you feel you are in your right to have something better than what's in front of you. Rejection makes you realize that Disgust isn't that bad, in the end. Against your better judgement you swallow it down and let it settle into your stomach. You retch, but you don't hurl, it clings to your innards like some sort of accursed, still-alive malignancy resting inside of you now. You know that in due time it will pass like all other foods pass, but the sensation of it being there destroys your sense of content for the moment.


	7. savory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratitude.

Gratitude solidified and given flavor is bright, and healthy-looking, a far cry from the disgusting mess from earlier. Its scent is savory and alluring, and the moment you sit down you notice how wonderfully the meat is cut. You notice the care that was put into the choice of seasonings, and the fact cutlery has been cleaned and set out for you. You notice how quiet the world around you is after you've sat down. You notice how the meat looks as if it is actually edible, and will be pleasurable to experience. Something feels as if it's rushing up and hugging you. You're overwhelmingly thankful. You mentally pat the hugger on the back as you delicately slice the meat and taste it. It's whole, it's hearty, and good. You feel as if sharing this Gratitude would be nice, so you look around for someone to share it with. No one in sight. Even with that, you're grateful for that small thing. No one to disappoint in sight as you bury your fork and knife into the meat and chow down. The meal is nice, quiet, and warm. Whoever cooked this for you is most assuredly a kind and dedicated person, and the thought of that has every single inch of your soul grateful for it. You feel like merely sending your compliments to the chef would be an insult, but that is all you can do here.


End file.
